A Chief Feels No Pain
by basicallynoodles
Summary: 'Hiccup had gone to the cove, a place he often went to when he wanted time alone, wanted to think or just wanted to. It had become a habit for him to run away from his problems or struggles and he was aware, and often cursed himself for it. At the moment, Hiccup was here for time alone. A lot had happened in the past three days, and quite frankly, he needed the time.' / / OneShot


**Disclaimer: I don't own the How To Train Your Dragon storyline(s) or the story's characters.**

**((Had to re-upload- for some reason it got deleted before?))**

**A/N: Of course, this fic is inspired by two of the biggest plot events that happen towards the end and at the end of HTTYD2 and I wouldn't read ahead unless you don't mind being spoiled or you've watched/read the movie and it's ending. It's also a little inspired by the quote from the book below. I haven't read the books (yet), but the quote sparked something I guess. It's only the 'A Chief feels no pain' quote that is used, because I like it. Anyways, let's begin I guess!**

* * *

_"Silence!" said Stoick sternly. "What does a Chief feel, son?"_

_"A Chief feels no pain" Replied Hiccup. _

**\- How to speak Dragonese by Cressida Cowell**

* * *

Hiccup had gone to the cove, a place he often went to when he wanted time alone, wanted to think or just wanted to. It had become a habit for him to run away from his problems or struggles and he was aware, and often cursed himself for it. At the moment, Hiccup was here for time alone. A lot had happened in the past three days, and quite frankly, he needed the time.

Hiccup threw himself down on the floor just at the edge of the lake, and sat cross legged. Toothless garbled sympathetically, knowing the reason why Hiccup was here, and curled himself around Hiccup. Hiccup softly smiled and stroked Toothless' snout lightly, causing Toothless to close his eyes and lean into the touch. Sometimes, Hiccup found himself thinking about his and Toothless' relationship, and the way that a mere five years ago, neither knew each other and that both of their species were at war with one another. Today wasn't one of those days though. Hiccup ran a hand through his tousled hair, Toothless making a disapproval garble when he stopped petting him.

"Sorry, bud." Hiccup said, huffing a quiet laugh and tapping Toothless' snout three times, causing Toothless to close his eyes slightly with each tap.

Hiccup tossed one of the rocks that were littered across the bed of the lake, trying to make it skim. He watched it bounce on the surface once, until sinking to the bed. Sighing, Hiccup looked down to the floor, Toothless nudging into his side sympathetically. Hiccup smiled sadly, whilst also appreciatively, at him. The events of the past few days played through his mind. Meeting his mother, who, turns out, was just as crazy as he was- regarding dragons, that is, his mother and father reuniting, only to have his father die. No, be killed. By the dragon that was currently chasing a beam of light that was making it's way through the trees. Hiccup didn't blame Toothless, not in the slightest, because after all, it was the old alpha, not Toothless, who killed his father. The alpha just happened to take Toothless. And the alpha didn't want his father, he wanted _him. _

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

The Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon. The Viking, who, up until five years ago, was the island's disappointment. And his fathers. Especially his fathers.

Those were the things Hiccup focused on mostly, not the good things. Because having being told that he was all those things for the first fifteen years of his life, isn't going to go away just because he was also the one that tamed and brought dragons together with humans and was suddenly the talk and pride of the town. Hiccup mostly brought that down to Toothless, though, being a Night Fury and all.

And then Hiccup became Chief.

And that was the scariest, most overwhelming part of it all.

His father had _tried_ to prepare him. Mostly by giving speeches that Hiccup hardly ever paid attention to, or ran away from. Hiccup didn't listen, because why would he be becoming Chief so soon? And besides, he preferred to learn hands on. Take the task unprepared. But here he was, Toothless as an Alpha and he as a Chief.

And it was _petrifying._

"What if I screw it all up?" Hiccup asked, drawing patterns in the mud with a small stick he had found. "What if I let you down? Again? I know you think I'm all that great now, but I'm not. I kinda regret not listening to those talks now." Hiccup said, smiling sadly and huffing a laugh. "There's one talk though, one of the last. The "feel no pain talk", as I have so greatly named it." He said, not taking his eyes off the pattern he was scribbling, but raising his hand, only pointing his pointer as he said 'the feel no pain talk'. "It was one of the only talks I listened to. At the time, I thought you were talking about physical pain, 'cos, you know, you had scars and got into fights and everything." Hiccup gave a short laugh. "Yeah, I know. But _now _I figure you weren't. Well, at least not only physical. Physical's only a part, right? Mental is a big part too. And I get that now." Hiccup blinked, and a tear landed on his pattern. "But it's okay. Because 'A Chief feels no pain.'" Hiccup repeated, imitating Stoick. "So that's what I'm gonna do. Feel no pain. Or fear." Hiccup stood, knocking his pattern over and calling Toothless.

_"A Chief feels no pain. To his people." _Stoick muttered, who had been sitting the opposite side of the lake the whole time. _"You'll do great, son." _He mumbled, watching Hiccup mount Toothless, and wipe a tear from his face.

"How about we go visit Itchy Armpit again, what d'ya say, bud?"

* * *

**A/N: **Aghh. I watched HTTYD2 about 2 weeks or so ago, and jeez, that movie is something. I haven't stopped thinking about it since I left the theatre. Agh! I love it. Also, **I had no idea how to end this. Okay. **

**Reviews would be fantastic! ^_^~**


End file.
